The exchangeable shop
Jane The exchangeable shop, located in the southwest of The Terre Tree, is a place main for the people who need help but not rich. It is a shop where the rich people can use money or valuable things in exchange for what they want while the poor use their souls or life span in exchange for money. It is not for profit, but helping people. The exchangeable shop belongs to Mosoul who is kindhearted and helpful as well as mysterious. Mosoul and the exchangeable shop is an excellent combination. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside The exchangeable shop is surrounded by a river whose color is orange, so it is also called . In other words, it is a building above water. Therefore, people who want to go to the shop must take a boat or swim, but I think swim to the shop is not a good idea, because the river is wide and the water is not clear. By the sides of the river, there are many bushes and trees, and most of the trees are fruit trees. Therefore, it is easy for people to get fruits. On the left of the shop is a huge garden. The garden is not just a garden, including amusement ground, lotus pond as well as a tuck shop. It is a good place to enjoy ourselves with feasting and other kinds of entertainment. Over here, you can play cheerful merry-go-round and irritative corsair and so on. People who is heart-broken always come here to relax themselves and then they will feel better. I have to mention the tower, which is the symbolic building in the city, lying in the back of the exchangeable shop. It has 72 floors; people can go to the top to see the beautiful scene of the city. The tower is covered with black and white vitrolite, compared with other building, it is the unique. Inside The exchangeable shop has many floors, which is innumerable. If you continue to go upstairs, it will continue to go up, and if you stop, it will also stop. For you but not Mosoul, it is mysterious and unbelievable. This building is like solid concentric circles. Entering the gate of the building, there is a lift in the middle of it, but the lift can only reach the 45th floor. The lift is frightening because it is made of lucid glass, which makes people feel they are going to fall down. Temporarily ignoring the lift, the floor is the right thing for you to consider. It is difficult for people to climb up because it is abrupt and high. What’s more, the stairs are not continuous. They are in the four sides of the building, increasing the difficulty for climbing, but, it makes the building more harmonious as well as beautiful. Actually, the exchangeable shop takes up three floors, including the second, third and forth floor. The forth floor is an office, used to store souls by Mosoul, so there is something evil. Talk about the third floor, it is the only place people use their souls to exchange the things they want. It is also the only place Mosoul uses his unique ability to help people. And finally, the second floor is a usual shop, selling various goods Age/History The exchangeable shop was built 230 years ago. At the very beginning, it was not the same as the exchangeable shop now, it was just a usual shop used to provide food for the people who was homeless. I have to mention that it existed in the war times. At that time, everywhere was at war, and there were countless people homeless. Therefore, the shop became one of the refuge building as well as the food provider. Purpose Because of the shop was built at war times, so it was use to provide food and residences for the people who was homeless at the beginning. However, after the war, as people's lives becoming better and better, the shop became the exchangeable shop now. It sells various goods and people can use everything to exchange for what they want. People Owners * Mosoul Residents * Mosoul * Workers Users * Consumers * TravelersCategory:Location Page